Question: Find the product of $10101_2$ and $101_2$. Express your answer in base $2$.
Solution: Carry out the multiplication as you would with base $10$. There is no need to carry during the multiplication with base $2$.

$$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} &&&&1&0&1&0&1_2\\ &&&&&\times&1&0&1_2\\ \cline{2-9} &&&_1&1^{\text{ }}&0^1&1^{\text{ }}&0^{\text{ }}&1^{\text{ }}_2\\ &+&1^{\text{ }}&0^{\text{ }}&1&0_{\text{ }}&1&0&0_2\\ \cline{2-9} &&1&1&0&1&0&0&1_2\\ \end{array}$$Add it up for a final answer of $\boxed{1101001_2}$.